The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for providing a high voltage A.C.-power supply for use in a reproduction machine such as an electrographic copier. The present invention more particularly relates to a power supply which can be operated as either a constant current source with overvoltage protection or as a constant voltage source with current limiting protection.